A closet full of skeletons
by Imagin8tion05
Summary: Just how many skeletons are in their closet?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_I own nothing except the character of Declan. _

_This is my first fic, so please be gentle_

A young blonde woman, who appeared to be in her early twenties, sat in a chair in a New York DMV, patiently waiting for her turn. She nervously adjusted and readjusted the dark rimmed glasses that framed her large cobalt eyes. She sighed as she thought back to when she was five years old, when her parents first sent her away to a boarding school in New Jersey.

_Flashback_

A five year old girl stood on a platform in Grand Central Station, clad in a school uniform clinging to her fathers hand. She looked around with teary eyes and saw a lot of other children wearing the same uniform saying their goodbyes to their parents. With tears threatening to spill out of her big blue eyes she tugged on her fathers hand and spoke. "Daddy, why do I have to go so far away?" The man sighed and looked down at her, his own blue eyes threatening to release the emotions building inside of him. "Well baby doll, the Bronx aint no place for a beauty such as yourself to grow up. St. Augustine's is a great school. You'll love it! The teachers and all of the kids are friendly. You're such a smart little girl. Them public schools your brothers go to aint good enough for you. You'll be home for holidays and during the summer. You're going to make so many new friends you'll forget about missing us." He answered forcing a smile. He lead her to the doors of the train and knelt down to give his daughter one last hug before she set off for the boarding school. "I love you munchkin. I'll see you soon. Behave." He choked out as he hugged her tight. He released her from the hug and stood up, handing her off to the teachers aid who was helping the students board. "Bye Daddy. I love you." She called to him as he stepped away and watched from the platform as she was seated. She watched him grow smaller and smaller as the train pulled away from the station, until eventually she could no longer see him. It wouldn't be until ten years later, when she was fifteen years old, that she would find out the real reason she was being sent away.

_Back to present_

The young woman was pulled from reminiscing and back into reality by the voice of a DMV employee. "Miss, can I help you?" she looked up at the woman standing over her. "Yes. I need to change my license over from a New Jersey license to a New York license." She answered politely. "Alright." The DMV woman responded. "Please come this way and I'll take care of you." The blonde rose from her seat and followed the woman into an office. "Have a seat. OK. I need your birth certificate, your license from New Jersey, another photo ID, and proof of residency here in New York." The woman chirped cheerfully as she took a seat behind a large wood desk. The blonde took a seat across from the other woman, and handed her all of the documents she had asked for. The DMV woman looked them over really quickly, reading her first name off so she could start a conversation so that the long and boring task of applying for a license didn't go so painfully. "Declan. That's a really cool name." The DMV woman stated. Declan smiled. "It's an Irish boy's name." She laughed. "I was named after a fifth century bishop. I didn't catch your first name." "Allegra." She answered with a smile. "That means happy, or cheerful in Italian." Declan informed her. "Do you speak Italian?" Allegra questioned. "I do. My family is Italian. Why I have an Irish name, I couldn't tell you." Declan laughed as she spoke. "So Declan, what brings you to New York?" Allegra asked. Declan smiled and pulled a letter out of an envelope. "The FDNY calls. I'm a paramedic. I applied last year, and I was just accepted. I was born in the Bronx, in fact, my parents and brothers still live there." Declan spoke. "You're from the Bronx? You don't have a New York Accent." Allegra looked at her with disbelief. "My parents sent me to boarding school in Jersey when I was five. I didn't come back home much. Look at my birth certificate. I was born in New York. I swear!" Declan smiled deviously at Allegra. "I believe you. So how is it in Jersey? I personally wouldn't want to live there." Allegra countered. "Actually I'd rather live there then here. The only reason I applied to the FDNY is because New York pays their medics more then Jersey does. I was working two jobs to pay for everything." Declan shook her head as she spoke to the other woman. "New York is expensive too. I have two roommates because I couldn't afford my apartment by myself." Allegra spoke as she typed Declan's information into her computer. "Alright Declan. I need you to stand in front of that drop cloth over there so I can take your picture." Declan stood up and did as she was instructed. "Ok SMILE!" Allegra laughed as she snapped the picture. "Ok you can sit back down. I'll be right back with your license." Allegra stood and left the room, leaving Declan to reminisce again. But this time to when she was fifteen. The last time she was home.

_Flashback_

Declan stood nervously in Grand Central Station once again. This time she was looking for her father who was picking her up from the train station. She was home for Christmas break, and was excited to give everyone their gifts. She couldn't wait to see her parents and her brothers again. "DECLAN!" A voice called out over the crowd. She turned to see her father waiving his arms excitedly at her from where he stood on a bench. She smiled and picked up her duffle bag and headed over to the bench. Her father jumped down and hugged Declan, spinning her around in a circle. "Lanie I've missed you so much! You're mother has been baking all of your favorite pastries, and she's making lasagna for dinner tonight." He smiled as he spoke, leaning down to pick up the duffle bag Declan dropped when her father embraced her. He led her outside to the car, and put her bag in the trunk as she got into the passenger seat. The ride to the house was filled with anticipation. As soon as her father pulled up in front of the two story home, Declan bolted from the car and up the stairs and into the front door. "I'm home!!" She exclaimed. Her mother and one of her brothers walked out from the kitchen to great her. Her mother immediately began to smother her with kisses. "Oh baby I missed you so much!" she exclaimed. "Carla let her breath! Where's your brother?" he directed his question to his youngest son, who wasn't actually all that young at twenty-six. "I dunno pop. He was supposed to be here an hour ago. I live in the city and I managed to make it before him." He answered shaking his head. He then turned his attention to his baby sister. "Lanie, how ya doin? Jersey looks like its treating you good." He smiled. "It's alright." Declan responded. The front door opened with a bang, as the oldest sibling walked through the door. "This is what was so important? I'm outta hear." He said with disgust. Declan looked at her parents with hurt and confusion in her eyes and then turned her attention to her oldest brother. "What did I do to you? I've been away, so I couldn't have done anything." She asked confused. He sneered at her and then his parents and brother. His sneer then turned into a frightening smile. "Yous never told her did you?" he laughed. "She still doesn't know! Hahaha! This is great." He turned his attention to Declan and said "Ask them to show you your birth certificate." Declan looked from her mother to her father and then back to her mother. "May I see it?" she asked politely. "Declan, we have to tell you something." Her father began. "Anthony no!" Her mother tried to interrupt. "Carla. Its time. Go get her birth certificate." He gently responded. Reluctantly Carla turned and walked upstairs. Anthony took Declan by the hand and led her to the sofa, where he sat her down next to him and his youngest son. Her older brother stood with his arms over his chest wearing a pleased smirk. "You're an ass hole you know that." His younger brother threw at him. "Its better then being a little mamas boy bitch all my life." He snapped as he turned and walked out the front door, slamming it behind him. "Declan." Their father continued. "We love you more then life it's self. And we didn't tell you this before because we didn't think you would understand. You see. Your mother, Carla, isn't really your mother. Fifteen years ago I had an affair with a woman named Francesca Petitto. Your moth- um Carla and I were having problems, so I took up a hobby. Drinking. Francesca was a bartender at a bar I frequented, so we got to know each other on a personal level. One day it went too far and I went back to her apartment, and one thing lead to another. Three months later, she told me she was pregnant, and that I was the only one she had been with." Anthony stopped to reach for the tissue box that sat on the coffee table, he removed a tissue and wiped at the tears that spilled down Declan's cheeks, and then at his own. He cleared his throat and continued the story as Carla returned holding an envelope. "I decided it was time to come clean to Carla about the affair. She took it well, and told me that I wasn't going to duck out on the woman. I had to stand up, take care of my child and do what was right. And I did just that. I took her to doctor's appointments; Carla would bring her home cooked meals. And nine months later, when she gave birth to a healthy baby girl, I was in the delivery room. Declan, that baby girl was you." Anthony finished with tears streaming down his face. "I..I don't believe you." Declan choked out as her brother took her hand in his. "Carla, show her." Anthony commanded. Reluctantly Carla handed Declan the envelope. Declan cautiously opened it, she slowly removed her birth certificate and unfolded it. The tears kept coming as she read it and placed it back in the envelope. "Can someone take me back to the train station please? I want to go back to school." Declan spoke softly. "I'll take you." Carla choked out with emotion. The ride to the train station was silent and the anticipation replaced with tension. "Declan. I love you. I don't care if it's not my blood running through your veins. I love you." Carla stated. Declan turned and looked at her. "I love you too Carla." Declan managed to say through her tears. "Lanie, I want you to call me mom. Please. I'm not Carla to you. I'm mom." Carla pleaded. Declan just nodded. Carla parked the car and the two walked into the train station together. They looked up at the board listing the train schedule. The train Declan needed didn't leave for another half hour. So she and Carla sat on a bench on the platform. Declan still holding the envelope with her birth certificate turned to Carla and asked "Where is my birth mother?" Carla took a deep breath and locked her brown eyes onto Declan's blue ones. "After you were born, your birth mother became very depressed. She turned to drugs to help her through. She was in and out of rehabs. The last time I heard from her she was going back into rehab somewhere in Jersey." Declan just nodded her head. A voice over the loudspeaker alerted the two to the fact that Declan's train was boarding. They both stood up and embraced each other tightly. "I love you Declan." Carla whispered in her ear. "Please call me as much as you used to?" Declan sniffled. "Of course." She responded. "I love you to mom." And with that, she turned and boarded the train. Just as she did when she was five, she watched as Carla grew smaller and smaller until she could no longer see her. When she was out of sight, Declan turned her attention back to the envelope containing her birth certificate. Once again she removed the document reading her name……_Declan….Declan_

_Back to present_

"Declan? Declan? Hello? Anyone home?" Allegra waved a hand in front of Declan's face. "Huh? Oh I'm sorry. I got lost in my own thoughts." Declan smiled. Allegra smiled back at her and handed her the credit card like license. "You're all set. It was a pleasure meeting you. Good luck with the FDNY." Allegra smiled as she shook Declan's hand. Declan took the license, and gathered all of her belongings as she exited the office. Once she was outside of the door she looked at her license, reading the named that adorned it. The same one she looked at for the first time six years ago. _Declan Petitto Messer. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Declan**

_Thank you for the help, it is greatly appreciated. Anything else feel free to let me know. Just be gentle. I hope you like it  
_

Declan stepped out onto the busy streets of New York City. She silently made her way down the street to where she parked her black Ford Explorer. She opened the door and climbed in, promptly locking the doors. Before starting the SUV, she dug through her purse for her cell phone. After scrolling through her phone book looking for the number she needed, she finally came to it, and took a deep breath before pressing send and waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" a voice chirped cheerfully.

"Mom? Mom its Declan." Declan spoke, closing her eyes anticipating the worst.

"Lanie?! Shame on you for not calling in almost two months! I was worried something happened!" her mother scolded her.

"Something did happen, but a good something."

"Oh? What could be so good that you worry your mother gray?" Carla kidded on the other end.

"Mom I'm moving back to New York. I got that job with the FDNY!" Declan informed her excitedly.

"That's wonderful! When do you start? Are you in the city now? Do you have a place to stay yet?" her mother bombarded her with questions. \

"I start Monday; yes I'm in the city, and yes and no to your last question. That's actually why I'm calling. I got an apartment, but they're still renovating and it won't be done for another three to four weeks so….".

"How far out are you? Do I have time to make up your brother's old room and make dinner?" Carla interrupted.

"Yea. I have to check in with my captain first. Mom, thank you so much. I'm sorry to just drop in like this but..."

"Nonsense Declan. You are a part of this family whether you think so or not. I love you Lanie. I'll see you in a few hours?"

"Yes ma'am. I love you too. See you soon!" Declan smiled, relieved that the phone call went smoother then she thought it was going to.

She closed her phone and threw it back into her purse. She took a minute to look over the directions to the firehouse that she was assigned to. When she finally had them down in her memory, she started her SUV and started her trek to Engine Co. 6.

Reaching her destination, she stepped out of her SUV and looked up at the large brick building.

"It's now or never Declan." She encouraged herself.

Declan walked to the side door, and opened it. Slowly and timidly she made her way to the driver who sat in his glass box like office. He was middle aged, and chubby with dark brown hair that was beginning to turn gray on the sides. His eyes were a warm chestnut brown, and his face bore a warm and welcoming smile.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Captain Simko?"

"You the new medic?" he smiled at her.

"Yes. I'm Declan."

"Pleasure meeting you. You're the only lady at Engine 6. I hope you can handle us jerks." He laughed as he stuck his hand out for Declan to shake.

Declan took his hand firmly in hers and stepped in so she was whispering in his ear.

"The question is can YOU jerks handle ME?" she released his hand and stepped back. I didn't catch your name." she added.

"Derek. Derek Park. You missy are a fireball." Derek smiled at her. "Take the set of stairs that you see behind you. Go all the way up, on the left is a hallway were the locker rooms, bunk rooms and offices are. Simko's office is the third door on the left. Good luck."

"Thank you. I'll see you around." Declan smiled coyly as she turned and jogged up the stairs to Simko's office.

Declan walked up to the office door, filled with more confidence courtesy of her little exchange with Derek Park. She knocked on the door firmly and confidently.

"Come in!" A deep voice, which Declan assumed was Captain Simko's, boomed. Suddenly she didn't feel so confident. She closed her eyes and opened the door to step in.

"Captain Simko?" she questioned opening the door.

"Yea. You my new medic?"

Declan could only nod as she took in Captain Simko's appearance. He had broad shoulders, like a lineman, short gray hair, and blue eyes that seemed to tear through you like lasers. Simko noted her body language and smiled to himself. He usually reveled in the fact that he scared the shit out of all of his new recruits, but she was different. She was his first female so he decided to take it easy on her.

"I may be a big man, but I'm a teddy bear. Honest." He smiled warmly at Declan hoping to ease some of her tension. "Have a seat. Let's chat a bit. All I know is your first name and that you've been an EMT since you were sixteen, and you've been a paramedic now for three years. They didn't tell me your name, or nothing. So. Tell me about yourself. First I'll introduce myself since you look as if you are going to piss yourself. I'm Captain Simko. You can call me by my first name, John. Or you can call me Cap, Captain, Captain Simko, I really don't care. I'm forty five, married, three kids, I've been with the FDNY for twenty years, and I don't plan on retiring any time soon. I've lived in this great state all my life, and I love it. Oh I also kick NYPD ass at our annual baseball game." Simko's smile was wide as he let Declan in on some of the details of his life. "Your turn doll face." He smiled and winked.

"Alright. Umm…My name is Declan Petitto-Messer. I was born in New York, I lived in the Bronx until I was five, and then my parents shipped me off to boarding school. The last time I was in New York was when I was fifteen. I opted to stay in Jersey after I graduated. You know my employment history. Ummm. I have two older brothers. One is fourteen years older then me and the other is eleven years older then me. I haven't talked to them since I was fifteen, the only person I really talk to is my mom, who isn't actually my mother, and I talk to my dad. You probably know one or both of my brothers, ones a cop and one; well he breaks the law instead of enforcing it." Declan blushed and turned her gaze to the blue carpet that covered the office floor.

"I know a Danny Messer, who I assume is your brother. He's a detective science guy. He collects all that stuff from crime scenes and does all that smarty pants lab stuff. Smart guy. At the moment he's out back shootin hoops with your shift supervisor, your new partner and one of his detective friends. You need to meet two out of the four of them, and I think Danny would like to see you, so I'm gonna have the four of them sent up here. That ok?"

Declan nodded her head. The butterflies seemed to multiply in her stomach. She hadn't seen Danny for so long. Would he even know who she was? Did he hate her for just leaving like that? So many questions ran through her mind she only half heard Simko pick up his phone and call downstairs to have the foursome sent up to them. Simko hung up the phone and turned back to Declan.

"You ready for this reunion?"

"No not really." Her voice noticeably shaky.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Too bad Declan. It won't be that bad. I promise. COME IN!"

Declan held her breath as she watched four men enter the room. The first one to enter was wearing an FDNY shirt. He was short, with short blonde hair. His eyes were deep and dark but welcoming at the same time. He smiled at Declan and Simko as he moved further into the office to make room for his companions. The man that entered next was just downright gorgeous. He was tall, with black hair that was the perfect offset to his blue eyes. He also had FDNY plastered all over his shirt. Declan silently hoped he was her partner. He smiled at Declan, locking eyes with her for a moment. She broke the stare when she heard a familiar voice.

"Declan?"

"Hey Danny, umm how are you?"

"Declan? As in your sister Declan? The sister that lives in Jersey?"

Declan looked up to the owner of the voice. He slightly resembled the other tall blue eyed man, but he was a little taller and was sporting an NYPD shirt.

"Flack you twit. Don't be rude. This is our new paramedic."Simko scolded him as he stood to walk around his desk to make introductions. "Declan, this is detective Flack, he's a little dense. Don't mind him." He said pointing to the tall blue eyed cop. "You already know Danny obviously. Messer, pick your jaw up off of my floor and stop staring. It's rude. This is Mark Damico." He continued, this time pointing to the first man to enter the room. "He's your shift supervisor. And this guy, with the goofy shit eating grin is your new partner Colby Reynolds. Don't listen to a word he says. He's a moron." Simko informed her.

"Hey! That's not true!" Colby argued pretending to be offended.

"Glass walls, Reynolds, glass walls." Danny finally spoke laughing at the younger man as he started to recall the story. "Wonder boy over hear and his partner got called to the lab, that I work in, because one of the lab techs sliced his hand open. All of the walls on our floor are glass, there's not a solid wall in the place except for the locker rooms. Colby didn't realize it and walked smack into one and knocked himself out cold. They had to call another ambulance over to take care of him!" he finished almost doubling over with laughter.

Colby's face turned a deep crimson as all eyes were on him and the room filled with laughter. Declan smiled at him and turned back to Simko.

"I have to get going. I told my mom I would be at her house in two hours. She'll call me a million times if I'm late."

"Alright doll. We'll see you on Monday. Have a nice weekend." Simko waved her off and turned to Damico, Colby and Flack and started talking to them. Declan turned and walked out of the office, letting out a sigh of relief. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Danny calling after her.

"Lanie! Hold on a second!" he jogged down the hall to catch up with her. "You're going to mom and dads?"

"Yea, I'm staying there for a few weeks until the renovations on my apartment are done." She informed him.

"I'll go with you. I haven't seen mom and dad in a few weeks, and it would be nice to catch up on those missing six years with my little sister." Danny smiled widely at her, as he pulled her into a warm and welcoming hug. "I missed you kid."

"I missed you to Dan." Declan responded, choking back tears.

"Let's get home then eh?" Danny smiled at her again as he released her and they walked down the hall together.

"This is going to be an interesting night." Declan thought to herself. "Very interesting."


End file.
